Late missions
by Jachien
Summary: Lucy gets home late from a mission, her bed is already taken.
FanFiction is fiction. Usually bad fiction, with situations and characters you wouldn't get when watching the original show. The point of it is to practise writing and to have fun. If there even is a point other than, "because i wanted to".

So, I have a response to the funny review i got on my other Fairy Tail short.  
response: I think you're missing the point of _fan_ **fiction**. Also, you spelled pathetic wrong but i'm keeping it because it makes me laugh and you can't remove it.

Here's another short, hopefully someone finds it entertaining. Adult situations. I don't own Fairy Tail, this isn't making money.

o0o0o0o -story- o0o0o0o

Natsu was in her bed, again. Lucy rolled her eyes. Her solo mission had taken longer than she wanted and now it was late. A past-Natsu's-bedtime level of late. She looked at her bed jealously. Stupid dragonslayer, he was on the whole bed! She was too tired to argue, but angry enough to hate the couch, she was _not_ sleeping on that thing again. Grumbling to herself she yanked her pajamas out from under his head and went to the washroom to change.

She'd only been gone a few minutes but when she got back Gray was sitting on the end of her bed, legs stretched out into the only empty spot Natsu had left, his body leaning back against the window sill as his head tipped all the way back over the edge snoring away. She growled. _Jackasses! The both of them._ Well screw this nonsense, Lucy's bed was LUCY'S bed. They thought she was weird anyway, she might as well just make it weirder.

Lifting Natsu's arm and Gray's leg she crawled to the far side of the bed and squeezed herself into a spot that was sort of in between the two intruders and partially under some limbs. Hah! Take that you jerks! She huffed and wriggled herself around until she was comfortable then sighed in content, this was surprisingly warm actually.

Looking up and out the window she said goodnight to her mom, then froze as Natsu's arm slid across her waist, pulling her in closer. Unexpected, but not unwanted. She blushed and tried to slow her heart down. Next thing she knew, Gray had fallen from is small lean against the wall and snuggled up against her other side. Then _his_ arm slid across her waist and he pulled himself in closer. No way was she getting her heart to slow down now. Natsu moved in closer, his head in her neck and he threw his leg over one of hers, then Gray moved in closer, his head in the other side of her neck as he threw his leg over her free leg. _What were they doing!?_ Scratch that, she knew what they were doing, they were having a small fight over which one could secretly claim more of her than the other. She blushed a little as she realised she liked what was happening, it felt nice to be wanted.

Just as soon as she decided she'd let them fight it out, the snuggle war ended. They were as wrapped around her as they could get without sharing skin and Lucy's initial thoughts about needing a blanket were long gone. She'd let them fight all night if it kept her warm and comfortable while she slept, though she did kind of feel like she was taking advantage of them. Would she have to choose one to date? Would the other get mad or sad for being left out? She puzzled for a bit before she noticed it was quieter than it should be.

Natsu had stopped snoring, Gray had stopped snoring. And she wasn't sure how they did it but they managed to whisper in each ear at the same time, "You're late." A shiver ran through Lucy from head to toe as she realised the situation she'd put herself in. Her arms were pinned to her sides by the naked chests of two of the hottest men in Fairy Tail, her legs were pinned down by each of their legs, and that all three of them were alone in a bed.

Gray's voice rumbled next to her ear, "We'll go"

"If you want us to."

"You just have to say so"

"It's up to you Luce"

The thought of them leaving almost had her shouting in protest and they laughed, the jerks, they already knew her answer. She'd have kicked them out ages ago if she hadn't wanted them there. Then suddenly they were kissing her neck, their arms tight around her waist as they pulled themselves slightly more on top of her. Her brain short circuited and all rational thought melted away.

-!-!-!-

She awoke face down in her pillow, birds chirping in her window. The sun was beating down on her back so it had to be late morning. Her brain snapped awake remembering the night before and she groaned, these dreams were getting to be too much. She was still in her pajamas, no one was in her bed and she was under the covers.

Rolling over she sighed to herself, "Stupid sexy dreams."

Gray appeared in the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around his waist, a hand shaking the water from his hair, "What was that Luce?"

She bolted up in bed eyes wide, staring at Gray, then her gaze whipped to the kitchen door as Natsu appeared in only his boxers, his hands full of food, "She thinks last night was all an _amazing_ dream." he winked at her.

Lucy's face turned bright red and she gaped at them. Natsu just went back into the kitchen as Gray walked up to her, his towel falling a bit from his waist as he leaned over the edge of the bed toward her, a very troublesome smirk on his face, "Want a recap?"

o0o0o0o -end note- o0o0o0o

piles of points if you got the joke with the exclamation marks. (hint: exclamation marks have another name)


End file.
